1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a pellet making machine for producing pellets from a strand by cutting a strand formed and extruded from a die mounted on a head of an extruder with a cooled rotary cutter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, in a known device for producing pellets, the pellets are produced by cutting a strand cooled in a water reservoir by a fixed blade and a rotary cutter mounted on a pellet making machine.
However, the rotary cutter generates heat by cutting the strand, and the temperature of the rotary cutter rises, thereby providing inaccurate cutting of the strands. The cutting of the rotary cutter gradually becomes impossible.
In other words, the rotary cutter generate heat, and synthetic resin in the materials of the strands sticks to the rotary cutter and the fixed blade, thereby providing a poor cutting force and nonuniformity of the cutting size of the pellets. Furthermore, static electricity occurs, thereby adhering the pellets in lumps to each other.
In the known pellet making machine, a plurality of strands extruded from the extruder are passed through the cooling reservoir to cool them sufficiently, and are then cut by the rotary cutter into pellets. Thereafter, the hot cut pellets are thrown into the water reservoir for cooling the pellets.
When the strands are fed and cut for producing pellets by cutting strands at the first stage, the shape of the pellet is not constant and the nonuniform pellets are formed, thereby providing bad products.